


He Said, She Said

by AshTheLauren



Series: OUAT Prompts [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fiction, One Night Stand, small prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshTheLauren/pseuds/AshTheLauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having been given different prompts, I decided to finally start using these as exercises. Killian and Regina are having a small conversation about an event they shared in the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Said, She Said

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Write a story that is 250-500 words long using "He said _____. She said _____. He said _____. She said ____." And so forth.

He said, “You can’t be serious." She said, “I most certainly am.” He said, “How? Why?! What happened to even warrant such a thing?” She said, “That’s pretty obvious. If you use your brain, you’ll be able to figure it out.” He said, “No. I refuse to believe that any of what you have said is true.” She said, “If that’s how you’re going to treat the situation, you’re dumber than I thought.” He said, “Regina, you and I both know that what happened that night was a mistake. We were both feeling vulnerable and the alcohol certainly didn’t help.” She said, “I don’t need you to recount the event. I was there, remember? But now we have bigger problems because as much as we thought we were clever, apparently the alcohol in our systems proved us wrong.” He said, “But you were supposed to make sure! It was your job to make sure nothing like this would happened!” She said, “Me?! Oh! I’m so sorry! I wasn’t the one using my libido rather than my brain!” He said, “That’s not what I remember! Because I recall a certain mayor whining about how in ‘need’ she was.” She said, “….You shut the hell up right now! Don’t say another word about that! Point is; you and I need to explain to Henry that what he heard was a once in a lifetime thing. No sense in letting him think that both his mothers lust after a pirate." He said, “Aye, for once you might be right. And to be clear, that shall never, ever happen again.” She said, “Damn straight.”


End file.
